theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda
Amanda was a houseguest competing in House of Shade: Season 5, House of Shade: Season 12, House of Shade: Season 13, House of Shade 20 and returned as a housemate in International House of Shade: Australia. She finished the game in 5th place during season 5.. Amanda co-created House of Shade with Josh and has hosted House of Shade: Season 1, House of Shade: All Stars, House of Shade: Season 8 House of Shade: Second Chances, and International House of Shade: France. She has played this game way to many times tbh. House of Shade: Absolute Competition History Voting History House of Shade: Fans vs Favorites Amanda returned to the House of Shade series as 1 out of 10 favorites during season 12. She went onto win the very first HoH of the season, where she was elected by her fellow housemates to become the House of Shade President. She chose to nominate Andrew and McKinley as the initial nominees. After Andrew won and saved himself with the PoV, Amanda named PunPun as the replacement nominee, who was evicted by a vote of 14 to 3. During her reign as President, Amanda constantly asked to be referred to as Ms Princess instead of President. During week 4, Amanda had her vote canceled alongside Amir, Samuel and Trent by Steffen after he won the Lip Sync competition previously during the week. During week 5, Amanda became the first person of the season to win HoH twice. She had to nominate 3 people for eviction due to it being a double eviction week, she then chose to name Liana, Samuel and Trent as initial nominees. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: Australia Amanda entered the Australia house as 1 of 16 original housemates. After Bernel, Cole and Karen won the Challenge during week 1, Amanda was Karen's instant nomination and had to immediately face the first public vote alongside Connor and Dan who were the other instant nominees. She was later joined by the house made nominees of the week and faced the public vote alongside Connor, Dan, Jelaminah, Monty and Olivia. Amanda later survived her first eviction, after the public voted to save her. Amanda later found herself nominated yet again, this time by the entire house as she faced the public against David G., Monty and Sydney. Amanda later found herself in the bottom 2 with Sydney, and was evicted when the public saved Sydney. Competition History Nomination History Total Nomination Points: 27 Power Player History House of Shade: Fairy Tales Amanda entered the house on night 1 as one of 4 returning houseguests from the HOS series. During the Prince/Prince twist, she got paired up with Kiersten as her partner. During week 2, Amanda won the HoH competition, winning her duo Kiersten immunity for the week. Amanda later nominated Eric and Rodney for eviction, but after Kiersten saved them with the PoV, Amanda renominated the duo of Chris T. and Billy. Billy was later evicted under her HoH by a vote of 7-3. After her HoH, Amanda decided to give a cursed apple to Gabriel, however nothing happened as it was just a normal apple. During week 3 Amanda later received immunity for the week after her partner Kiersten won HOH. Competition History Voting History House of Shade: 20 Amanda entered the house as one of the four returning players (teachers) on day 1. Amanda ended up picking Austin, Sammy and Will to be in her class. Competition History IOS Links * , like many other houseguests, have spent time as a castaway on the the series Island of Shade with her profile being located here Trivia *Amanda is an actual Italian Princess Category:HOS5 Houseguest Category:Host Category:HOS5 Jury Member Category:5th Place Category:HOS12 Houseguest Category:4th Place